DroidHeart
by Skye.RavenStarr
Summary: C3PO has feelings for Leia. Can he make his feelings known?


Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if C3PO acted on his crush on Princess Leia. In this story, we'll find out! LOL... I'm still new to this writingn thing, so go easy on me! XD

* * *

They had won. The Death Star had been blown to bits, and everyone was happy in the galaxy. Why then did this gold-plated driod named C#PO have a feeling inside that felt like sadness. Of course, he didn't know what sadness was really like, since he was a droid, but he interacted with humans a lot, so he had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

"We did it, 3PO!" Luke Skywalker said to him jubiloviantly, and high-fived him.

"Oh! Master Luke, I believe we did, indeed," C3PO said with meloncholly. He looked down and sighed.

"Is something wrong, C3PO?" Luke asked?

C3PO glanced over at Han Solo and Princess Leia who were embracing and kissing with joy. He sighed again and said, "I guess I... never mind. It's stupid."

Luke looked concerned. He put a hand on C3pO's shoulder, and said "It's OKC3PO, oyu can tell me."

"I... think... I... I think I might love someone who doesn't like me back." He looked over his shoulder at Leia again. Finally, Luke got the hint from 3PO's body language. "Your in love is the princess?"

"Well, not love. I have no heart, so I can't love. But I want to be with her... be around her."

Luke laughed out loud. "C-3! That's because your programmed to serve her!" He shook his head and laughed slightly less hard this time. "You silly droid."

C3PO hung his head. Luke didn't understand. Nobody would understand him since he is a robot. He doesn't have a heart, but he still was sure he felt a computerized version of human love. He must have looked sad to Luke, because all the sudden Luke got serious.

"3PO? Youre serios aren't you?" His eyes were wide with amazement that a droid could develop real feelings that were just an extension of his preprogrammed mission in his positronic brain. "You really love her?"

The golden robot slowly nodded.

"You need to go talk to her, man!" Luke smiled now and encouraged his favorite droid. He slapped him on the shouter and said encouragingly, "c'mon dude, you ned to tell her how you feel!"

"You think so?" C3PO asked. "I mean... she's with Han and everything. I don't want things to get weird, Master Luke."

R2D2 squeaked and beeped, and rolled back and forth frantically. C3PO looked over at the little garbage-can looking doird. "What's that R2? No guts, no glory? I do suppose you're right ole chap."

Now that C3PO was confident, he wouldn't feel nervous asking Leia out. (he turned off his nervousness program anyways, just to be sure). But wait! What about Han? He shoots people FIRST and then asks questions! ;)

"Don't worry about Han Solo, C3PO." Said Luke, grinning. "I'll keep him busy." After that, Luke ran over to Han (who was still kissing Leia) and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Han, what's up? Arent you excited we can celebrate now that the empire is dead?"

Han looked at luke a littke annoyed for pulling him off his girl. "Yeah... heykid, come back later, I got business to attend to." When he said "business" he winked and glances at Leia. She rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Han, there'll be time for that later. Right now we gotta go get out medals from the rebellion leaders."

"We get medals? Well, why didn't you say so?" he turend to Leia and acted all cocky. "Sorry baby. Gotta go."

Leia looked hurt that Han would leave him so fast, and all for a stupid shiny piece of metal. _Speaking of shiny pieces of metal..._ she thought as she saw C3PO approaching after Han left.

"H-Hi Master Leia."

"Hi 3PO!" she said with a cute smile. "You sure polish up nice." She said winking and running her finger along his chin.

OMG. She was toughing him with human effection. He felt butterflies in where his stomach would be if he had one. "Y-yeah. So do you." _Oops! That mde no sense since she isn't made of metal. You can't polish human skin! Stupid stupid stupid! _He thought to himself.

Leia giggled because she thought he was joking. Little did she know he was just nervous and hand't menat to joke at all. He couldn't believe he was flirting with the girl of his robot dreams. Well, it was now or never. _Here goes nothing_, he though,before saying, "Leia, I need to tell you something."

She looked at him with caring eyes. They were so beautiful and perfect, for a human anyways. "Leia, I..."

"Pleas tell me what's on your mind 3PO." She said.

"Princess Leia, I think I have feelings for you." He said.

She looked confused. Robots weren't supposed to have feelings. Did hemean his program? "What do you mean, c3PO?" she asked.

"I mean, I have a human like emotion that calculates to equal love. For you." He was so nervous he nearly leaked oil down his leg. Then, he could see in her eyes. He ran an anayalsis of her emotions.

**RUNNING ANALSYS: …**  
**COMPUTING EMOTIONS...**  
**RESULT = LOVE.**

If he had a throat, he would have gulped. He could see in her eyes that she felt the same way about him. She put a hand on his metal cheek and looked longingly into his eyes. "Oh 3PO." She pulled him into an embrace. "We can't love each other. It's not right. You're a droid, and I'm a human." She pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

**RUNNING ANALSYS: …**  
**COMPUTING EMOTIONS...**  
**RESULT = REGRET.**

She shook her head and let tears fall from her eyes. "What would people say? You're a servant droid, so people would think I just programmed you to love me."

He grabbed her shoulders and said, "That's not true, and damn them if they think so. Just because other people think it's wierdand taboo, doesn't mean we should be allowd to be happy!"

Just then, Han was walking back over looking angry with Luke. "You said there would be medals!"

Luke trailed him and said apologetically, "sorry! That's what they told me!"

"Who's they?" Han growled.

Luke just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... people. I heard it somewhere."

Since Han was getting closer, Leia didn't want to rais suspicion, so she backed away from C3PO and out of his arms. She looked back at him with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered. She quickly and discreetly blew him a kiss, then wiped her eyes and turned around practically bumping into Han Solo.

"Hey baby! Miss me?" he said all cocky and forced her to kiss him. All the while, she was looking back at her golden lover, who she could never openly love.

C3PO just turned away. He couldn't watch Leia hugging and kissing that douchebag. Someday he'd get another chance to be alone with her. Until then he'd bottle his feelings in a zip-file and store them on an external hard drive so they wouldn't bother him too much.

R2D2 came up to him and beeped a few times.

He looked down at R2 and said, "I know, R2. Someday true love will prevail. Someday."

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Thanks or reading! I hope you liked it. I know it's kinda weird to think about a droid falling in love, but what the heck, right? LOL. Please leave comments and reviews!


End file.
